


The Talk

by sterekinallcaps (SterekInAllCaps)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Destiel - Freeform, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekInAllCaps/pseuds/sterekinallcaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has to tell Sam something, so he sis him down and they have a talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> And another idea from tumblr comes to life. Enjoy.

“So, uh, Sammy, ahem, let me talk to you for a second.”

“What is it, Dean?”

“So... So, uh, you know how I love pie the best, right?”

“So, what? Are we gonna have a whole conversation about about pie?”

“No, I mean... Ugh, dammit Sam, just listen, okay?”

“Fine, whatever.”

“So, ahem, I love pie every, every much and if anyone asked me if I wanted cake-”

“You’d throw a bitch fit.”

“No, I’d be all polite and decline nicely. Anyways, all my life, I’ve loved pie and not cake. Now, imagine that one day, this... cake came into my life...”

“...”

“It was a really, really amazing cake. Like it looks like the most delicious thing to sit on a plate. Plucked from God’s own dessert tray, if you will.”

“What does this have to do with-”

“Shut up, Sammy, I’m not done. So I was like ‘I really need to eat this cake like right now.’ And it’s not that I don’t still love pie because pie is pie. Pie is just awesome. Who couldn’t love pie? I mean-”

“Dean-”

“What I’m saying is... I might never eat pie again. I might never even look at pie that same way. I mean, there’s nothing wrong with that, but I’m Dean friggin’ Winchester. I’m supposed to love pie, but it’s just something about this cake that I just can’t forget about because, trust me, I’ve tried. I just-”

“Dean, what the hell are you saying?”

“I mean, I could see myself making sweet love to this cake for the rest of my life.”

“What? What the- what the hell are you even talking about?”

“...”

“Dean, what are you talking about?”

“...”

“Dean,”

“...”

“ _Dean-_ ”

“I might be a little gay for Cas.”

_Hmph._ “Tell me something I don’t know.”

“...Shut up.”


End file.
